


I need you

by Asuka_The_Sparrow



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka_The_Sparrow/pseuds/Asuka_The_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон игры. Что делать после победы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

Стояла непривычная тишина. Хотя ее, как таковой, здесь не было — ночью, сквозь сон, иногда можно было услышать свист ветра и далекое пение птиц. Даже они перелетали с места на место, словно подстегнутые человеческой паникой.

Данте вздрогнул, проснувшись от странного звука. Щелкнул курком пистолета — какого именно, в темноте и не различишь. Воцарилась тишина, в которой был слышен лишь стук собственного сердца.  
Показалось, что ли?

Непонятный звук раздался вновь — приглушенный, словно по земле волокли что-то тяжелое. И он явно шел снаружи.

Данте не стал утруждать себя открытием двери — выскочил из окна прямиком в ночь. Электричества в этой дыре не было, но луна светила достаточно ярко для того, чтобы можно было разглядеть койота, упрямо тащившего чью-то здоровую тушу через заброшенное кукурузное поле.

Тащит коня, подумал Данте. Или еще какую-нибудь деревенскую живность.

Хотелось припугнуть койота парочкой выстрелов, чтобы понаблюдать, как зверюга поспешно удирает, нелепо загребая лапами. Данте уже поднял пистолет, но в конечном итоге все же передумал — выстрелы могли разбудить Кэт. А ей сегодня и так было нелегко.

— Живи, падальщик хренов, — пробормотал он и, засунув пистолет за пояс, пошел обратно в дом. Через окно, из которого и выскочил.

Уснув прямо за столом, остаток ночи Данте провел на кухне.

* * *

Они решили покинуть Лимбо-Сити буквально через неделю после закрытия Врат Ада. Впрочем, многие люди спешили уехать из города: масштабы разрушений вместе с не пойми откуда взявшимися демонами запугали жителей донельзя. Аэропорты и вокзалы были переполнены взволнованными людьми, наплевавшими на возможные неудобства в поездке — лишь бы побыстрее убраться из обезумевшего Лимбо-Сити. Стражи порядка, конечно, пытались угомонить толпы беглецов, но было тщетно: растерянность людей переросла в дикий, необузданный ужас, когда до них дошло, что спасения нет. Что демоны таятся в каждом городе, в каждом уголке, и даже твой сосед, черт возьми, является демоном.

Паника переросла в ярость. Те, кто не покинул город, взбунтовались против бездействия властей, среди которых были такие же растерянные и напуганные люди, желающие спрятаться подальше от нахлынувшей ответственности. Не получалось: помимо людей по улицам шастали и монстры, которые довольно быстро оправились от шока и начали охотиться на людей. 

Поначалу Данте было тяжело: тварей было довольно много, и он не успевал вырезать большую часть из них, из-за чего рисковал жизнями многих людей. Впрочем, долго мучиться не пришлось: власти сообразили вызвать армию, которая с трудом, но подавила численность демонов в городе. 

Несмотря на победу, люди прекрасно понимали, что армии не хватит ресурсов, чтобы устранить тварей по всему миру. Возникало все больше восстаний и актов протеста: многим не хватало лекарств, пищи и еды. А цена на них возрастала: затраты на армейское вооружение в любом случае надо было окупить.

Зато появились те, кто воспользовался ситуацией в свою пользу. Сразу после уничтожения демонов во главе Лимбо-Сити встал какой-то ушлый политикан, быстро завоевавший всеобщий почет и уважение. Новоявленный мэр города мигом прекратил беспорядки в городе, распределил оставшиеся ресурсы — продукты и одежду — и принял решение восстановить Лимбо-Сити за счет соседних поселений. Люди, мечтавшие о спокойной жизни в четырех стенах, без страха и голода, быстро на это согласились — и отправились грабить соседние города и поселки.

Все же слияние миров произвело эффект взорвавшейся бомбы не только в пределах Лимбо-Сити — очень много людей были шокированы тем, что окружало их на самом деле. Но именно в этом городе события развивались стремительнее всего — из-за разрушений и катастроф, сопутствовавших битве с Мундусом.

Оставаться здесь не имело смысла, и поэтому Данте и Кэт поспешили убраться из Лимбо-Сити, тем более, что новоявленный мэр, желая устранить конкурента по власти над городом, уже занес Данте в список «врагов народа».

Взяв пикап, припаркованный в одном из заброшенных убежищ Ордена, они покинули уничтожающий сам себя город. Следовало уехать как можно дальше. Немного передохнуть от баталий с демонами и человеческой паники.

Заброшенная ферма в нескольких сотнях миль от Лимбо-Сити, оказалась подходящим местом для отдыха.

* * *

Поежившись от утреннего сквозняка, пробежавшего по босой ноге, Кэт проснулась. Поморгав, она огляделась вокруг, пытаясь вспомнить, где находится — обстановка разительно отличалась от той, что Кэт привыкла видеть в Ордене.

Очнись, мысленно сказала себе девушка. Ордена больше нет. Как и его основателя.

Помрачнев, Кэт тряхнула головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и прислушалась. Судя по тишине за стеной, Данте опять где-то носило. Они жили в этом доме уже несколько дней, но Кэт никак не удавалось уговорить Данте оставаться здесь на ночь. Он, конечно, сразу заявил, что был бы не против составить Кэт компанию в кровати, но девушка, смутившись, перевела разговор на другую тему. Ему явно нравилось смущать ее, и потому Кэт решила не признаваться, насколько переживает за Данте, когда он уходит охотиться на демонов, которые порой появлялись в окрестностях.

На сей раз девушка смогла вздохнуть спокойно: возмутитель спокойствия преспокойно дрых, положив голову на руки и слегка похрапывая. Данте даже не снял плаща; капюшон накрыл его белую лохматую макушку.  
Почему-то это казалось трогательным, и Кэт неожиданно захотелось обнять Данте или хотя бы погладить его по плечу. Она заметила, что чем больше общается с ним, тем больше перенимает его привычек. Одной из них была излишняя страсть к тактильным контактам — Данте любил как бы невзначай касаться руки или плеча Кэт и слегка усмехался, когда она вздрагивала от его прикосновений. Хоть девушка и понимала, что Данте не причинит ей вреда, но не могла реагировать иначе.

Может, он просто нуждался в ней? Как многие нуждаются в желанной, но недосягаемой вещи?

Кэт нахмурилась и, повернувшись к холодильнику, открыла его. Однажды она уже удостоилась звания «вещи» от человека, которому доверила все, даже свою жизнь. Не стоит наступать на те же грабли.

Но Кэт не могла отрицать, что Данте очень дорожил ею. Когда она получила пулевое ранение, он чуть ли не на руках ее носил. Рука болела до сих пор, и чертовски. Но хоть кости остались целы.

— Яйца только не разбей, мамочка, — раздался за спиной сонный голос Данте.

— Черт! — как назло, одно яйцо тут же выскользнуло из пальцев и шмякнулось об пол. Данте сокрушенно посмотрел на разбитую скорлупу:

— О чем я и говорил… Меня не могла разбудить?

— Не хотела.

— Зря. Давай помогу, — и прежде чем Кэт успела отказаться, он ловко отобрал у нее уцелевшие яйца и бекон. — Чур, готовить буду я. А то ты в таком состоянии и сковородку нахрен угробишь.

— Я в порядке! — возмутилась было Кэт, но резкая боль в плече заставила ее сцепить зубы и зашипеть, чтобы сдержать крик. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Данте — нахмурившись, он подошел к девушке и осмотрел ее плечо.

— Вот дерьмо… Вырезать надо.

— Что вырезать? — тихо спросила Кэт, и внутри у нее все сжалось.

— Мясо, вот что. Иначе рана загниет к чертям, — пояснил Данте и, увидев побледневшие щеки девушки, добавил: — Успокойся ты, не буду я тебя ковырять. Здесь нормальный врач нужен.

Кэт хотела ответить ему саркастичной усмешкой, но не смогла — она понимала, что Данте прав. И что меньше всего на свете он хочет причинить ей боль.

Но как бы там ни было, рану требовалось обработать. Хоть как-то.

— Садись давай, — Тяжелая ладонь чуть надавила на ее здоровое плечо. — И не переживай: все будет хорошо.

Кэт послушно устроилась за столом. Следующие несколько минут прошли под условным названием «Битва при кухонной плите», в которой Данте потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Яичница намертво пригорела к сковородке, а бекон превратился в полоски угля.

— Не переживай, — сказала Кэт, смеясь и наблюдая за ошарашенным лицом Данте. — Все будет хорошо.

Она отыскала в холодильнике хлеб с маслом и, игнорируя попытки Данте помочь, начала делать тосты. Хлеб все норовил соскользнуть со стола: Кэт было неудобно размазывать по ломтям масло. Данте наконец отобрал у нее нож и быстро соорудил тосты:

— Вот. А теперь ешь.

Благодарно кивнув, Кэт начала завтракать. Прежде никто о ней так искренне не заботился, и это было непривычно. Но приятно.

Завтрак они провели в молчании, но Данте было достаточно ее благодарной улыбки.

* * *

— Что ты здесь забыла? — спросил он, рассеянно перебирая высокие травинки.

Кэт прекратила копаться в своей сумке и, шмыгнув носом, ответила:  
— Нужно собрать кое-какие травы для заклинаний.

— А это не может подождать? Мы вроде собирались ехать в ближайший город, чтобы подлатать тебя.

— Я знаю, — кивнула Кэт. — Но ты же не сможешь одновременно и вести машину, и сражаться с демонами, если они нападут прямо на дороге. К тому же… — она помолчала, выуживая из сумки садовую лопатку и нож — мне страшновато даже пускать тебя за руль, когда ты такой взвинченный. Лучше немного расслабься.

Данте пропустил слова Кэт мимо ушей и вышел из пикапа. Прохладный утренний воздух заставил парня чихнуть и выругаться несколько раз. Несмотря на то, что была середина лета, погода скорее стояла осенняя, а временами на дорогах даже сверкала тонкая изморозь. Похоже, слияние миров повлияло не только на людей, но и на природу.

Несмотря на холода, в поле, где попросила остановиться Кэт, еще цвели какие-то растения. Редкими яркими пятнами они украшали серое травяное полотно, которое под порывами ветра шевелилось как живое.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на нарастающую боль в плече, Кэт продолжала выкапывать необходимые травы. К сожалению, их оказалось не так много — редкий укроп, семена которого принесло ветром с ближайшей фермы, подорожник и базилик. Хоть с последним повезло: можно было сделать из него компресс для раны.

Викканские традиции заключали в себе обязательное подношение для растения, часть которого собираешься срезать. Однако Кэт нечего было оставить в качестве жертвоприношения — ни монетки, ни какой-нибудь завялявшейся бусинки. Черт, да у нее даже не было специального ножа для сбора трав, и, с точки зрения Викканской философии, Кэт поступала с дарами природы довольно жестоко. Поэтому, выкапывая или срезая очередное растение, она тихо извинялась, заканчивая каждую свою фразу одинаково: «так надо».

— Что ты там бормочешь? — как всегда, Данте довольно неожиданно оказался рядом, пожевывая травинку. И почему она не услышала его шагов?

— Извиняюсь.

— Не понял… перед травой, что ли?

— Именно, — кивнула Кэт, не поднимая головы. Но она прекрасно смогла себе представить растерянное лицо Данте и не сдержала улыбки.

— Ты точно в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Просто с травой могут разговаривать либо очень одинокие люди, либо психи. А ты не тянешь ни на того, ни на другого.

— Все нормально, — Кэт выкопала маленький клевер и открыла сумку, чтобы убрать туда собранные растения и инструменты. — Просто в философии Викка большое значение дается связи человека и природы. А так как люди — часть природы, то…

— Как хиппи, да?

— Что-то вроде. — Данте не собирался слушать лекции. Впрочем, трудно было ожидать от него обратного.

Оставив Кэт разбираться с травами, он отошел ближе к машине. Вроде глазом моргнуть не успел, пока ждал девушку, а она за какие-то несколько минут успела усвистеть на другой край поля. Попробуй оставь ее одну, да еще в таком состоянии.

День был ясным, и Данте, жмурясь от яркого солнечного света, вспомнил, как поначалу резало глаза после слияния миров. Он привык к приглушенным краскам, время от времени вспыхивавшим неоновыми огнями клубов, а теперь Данте приходилось щуриться, как в Лимбе. Но все же цвета были не такими яркими, словно их перекрывала оставшаяся от человеческого мира серость.

Данте неожиданно почувствовал, что обстановка вокруг располагала лечь под ближайшее дерево и подремать часок-другой. Подобное ощущение он редко когда испытывал — разве что в семейном саду, когда, наигравшись, отключался на ближайшей скамейке.

Что-то привлекло его внимание. Не демон — что-то другое.

Цветы. На стволе стоявшего рядом дерева раскрылись маленькие белые цветы какого-то вьющегося растения. Само дерево было старым и ссохшимся, и Данте невольно отметил, что цветы украшали его.

«К черту», — мысленно одернул он себя. — «Ты еще венок сплети из них, придурок».

Кэт продолжала что-то бормотать себе под нос и укладывала последние травы, сортируя их и связывая в небольшие пучки. Наконец все находки были рассортированы, и Кэт, облегченно вздохнув, закрыла сумку.

— Можем ехать, — сказала она, поднимаясь. Голова на секунду закружилась, и Кэт чуть не упала. Однако, она сумела восстановить равновесие прежде, чем к ней успел подбежать Данте.

— Все нормально, — улыбнулась Кэт. — Правда.

— Как скажешь, — он неопределенно пожал плечами и сунул руку в карман: — Это тебе.

Кэт удивленно моргнула — пальцы Данте аккуратно держали маленький белый цветок вьюна. Она подошла поближе, чтобы рассмотреть подарок.

— Это ипомея, — пояснила Кэт. — Утреннее сияние. Его часто используют в ритуалах отделения души от тела.

— То есть, это что-то вроде наркоты?

— Что-то вроде. — Это была не слишком удачная идея — рассказать о найденном цветке. Хотя Данте нельзя было обвинять в невежественности: у него была совсем другая жизнь, где не было места тем вещам, к которым привыкла Кэт. 

— Дай-ка… — он подошел ближе, и Кэт инстинктивно попыталась отпрянуть. Но Данте положил ладонь на ее плечо, заставив остановиться. Другой рукой он аккуратно заколол цветок ипомеи за ухо Кэт.

— Хоть и наркота, но тебе чертовски идет, — улыбнулся он.

Кэт отвела взгляд, чувствуя, как щеки начинают заливаться румянцем. 

Все-таки Данте оставался для нее странным типом. Нахальным, грубым, упрямым, как маленький мальчик. Но вместе с тем было в нем что-то трогательно-нежное, надежно скрытое от посторонних глаз тоннами невоспитанности. И с момента их первой встречи это что-то проявлялось в Данте все чаще.

Может, и он имел какую-то связь с природой? Не случайно ведь он выбрал именно ипомею в качестве подарка. Насколько Кэт помнила, ипомея на языке цветов означала…

Грохот выстрела прервал ее мысли и заставил поспешно пригнуться, выронив сумку.

— Вот дерьмо, даже сюда приползли! — Данте явно был недоволен тем, что демоны нарушили покой этого места. — Жди здесь, я скоро!

Долго ждать не пришлось — за какие-то пару минут он, весьма довольный собой, вернулся, стряхивая кровь демонов с рук. Подойдя к Кэт, он наклонился и протянул ей упавшую ипомею:

— Ты потеряла.

— Спасибо, — кивнула она и вернула цветок обратно за ухо. — Идем?..

* * *

Обычно Кэт опасалась ездить вместе с Данте, когда тот был за рулем. Принимая во внимание нрав Данте, пикап в любой момент мог вылететь в кювет.

Но сегодня девушка не испытывала волнения. Более того, Данте вел машину на удивление спокойно, словно задумался о чем-то своем. Поначалу Кэт хотела окликнуть его, чтобы привести в чувство, но передумала, увидев, как крепко пальцы Данте сжали рулевое колесо. Кэт стало ясно — он волнуется. Не хочет, чтобы она пострадала из-за его невнимательности.

Кэт не помнила, чтобы кто-то другой за нее так переживал. Она ощущала себя обязанной, но не знала, как отблагодарить его. Когда он подарил ипомею, стало понятно, почему Данте так стремится оберегать и защищать ее, но Кэт чувствовала себя неловко, помня о его странном характере. 

Хотелось что-то сказать, как-нибудь подбодрить его, но Кэт боялась, что своими словами лишь усугубит неловкую ситуацию. А ей и без того было тяжело видеть и осознавать, насколько искренни его чувства. 

Все же Кэт решилась — глубоко вздохнув, она сказала:  
— Ты мне нужен.

Пальцы Данте на секунду сжали руль еще крепче, и пикап медленно остановился у края дороги. 

— В каком смысле нужен? — глухо спросил Данте, не поворачиваясь. Кэт закусила губу, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. 

— Как… человек, — наконец ответила она. Данте все же повернулся к ней, и Кэт, мягко улыбнувшись, накрыла его ладонь своей. Когда она увидела ответную благодарную ухмылку, на душе стало гораздо легче. Других слов им уже не потребовалось.

Спустя несколько минут пикап въехал в какой-то непримечательный городок, где расположился военный медпункт.

**Author's Note:**

> Ипомея, или же Утреннее сияние, на языке цветов означает безответную любовь.


End file.
